1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple-printer control apparatus and method for controlling printing performed by a plurality of printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are occasions where a plurality of printers are connected to a personal computer via a network. Even when a plurality of printers have been connected to a personal computer, print processing is executed using an individual printer on a print-job basis. There will also be printers that are not currently executing print processing. This means that not all of the printers connected to the personal computer can be used effectively.